


With Whom We Spend Our Lives

by awfuldaycupcake



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/awfuldaycupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay to be in love. It's okay to pretend to be in love. It's not okay to do both. When Jack's income is down the drain and he has no place to go, he turns to Mark. When Mark is looking for a publicity stunt he turns to Jack. It's funny how people turn out together. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A Septiplier fake dating AU where Jack's statistical, Mark's curious, and YouTube can be a real bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Whom We Spend Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This will be ten chapters into two parts with one alternate ending. This is an AU, so imagine Mark lives on his own, Ken still lives in LA, and Felix lives in England. They're still single. There are a few minor changes like that, but nothing drastic. Thanks.

 

## part one

 

**"One day, whether you are 14, 28 or 65,  
you will stumble upon   
someone who will start a fire in you  
that cannot die.  
However, the saddest,  
most awful truth you will ever come to find––  
is they are not always with whom we spend our lives."  
**― Beau Taplin, _Hunting Season_

It started slowly.  
It ended quickly.  
Lots of things do.   
A good song might.   
A bad relationship might.   
He was neither.

He was a car trip on an open road.   
He was laying in an empty field until they both fell asleep.  
He was the adrenaline on stage in front of a full house.  
He was everything.

Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual.

 


End file.
